La Lumiere
by UnfriendlyBlackHottie
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she knows everything she needs to know about the last three years in Mystic Falls and she's armed with a mission: Bring Bonnie Bennett back at all cost. Though grateful the Salvatore's, Elena and Caroline aren't sure they can trust her and there's only one thing on everyone's mind: Who in the hell is Moira Hardy and why is she doing this?


For the sake of this fic, this is post Damon being sent back to ..life? I guess. Mystic Falls is open to all vampires though.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Bonnie<span>**

She had been driving around in her 1998 red VW bug for what felt like forever. The 16 hour drive had taken way more out of her than she had anticipated. To make matters worse the air conditioning had been out for as long as she had had the car. Her shirt clung to her body and she had long ago pulled her twist into a bun on top of her head and she had spent the last 40 minutes wandering around Mystic Falls, Virginia looking for this store.

Relieved to have finally found it, she parked her car in front of a restaurant that she would have to remember to stop by while she paid the little town a visit. The building she had been searching for sat right across from her. It was a squat brick building with white shutters on the two large shop windows and flower boxes beneath both with pretty lavender growing in them. The sign above the door read the words 'La Lumière' in a pretty light blue print. She'd only been to this place once when she was a child but it felt like home.

She opened the door stepping out into the hot Virginia sun and sighing. She pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes and adjusted the strap of her messenger bag. When she turned to shut her car door is when she felt two pairs of eyes on her. She paused with her hand on the handle. She glanced up. Standing in the door of the restaurant were three men. One with dark hair and light blue, almost gray eyes on his left side with his arms crossed over his chest and a tattoo of a rose on his arm was a man with brown hair and hazel eyes and on his right a blonde with blue eyes, all American. She looked up at the sign denoting the name of the building for a moment before returning her gaze to them.

The Mystic Grille had fine men she would definitely stop there soon.

"Bonjou." She said, her lips lifted a bit in the corners and she lifted her right hand to wriggle her fingers in their direction in a wave. The action seemed to wake them but all three men said nothing back. They silently watched as she walked across the street into the small candle shop.

"I know I've been gone a while Donovan and I know that you're usually completely useless. I have faith in you this time. Who is that?" Damon Salvatore asked.

"I don't know Damon, but you two are cut the hell off for the night. Go home." Mat Donovan gave both men a pat on the shoulder before returning to his job of mending the bar. He understood that they had missed one another and it was hard enough dealing with drunk Damon but drunk Stefan was just as hard to deal with. They had been in the bar since it opened playing pool and throwing back beers and shots. If Matt hadn't thought to get rid of them they would have drank he Mystic Grille out of business.

"Come on, Damon." Stefan said as he shook his head. He pulled on his older brothers' shoulder. "We have enough whiskey at home." Damon nodded reluctant to turn away from the direction the girl had walked in. There was something about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. He started walking ahead of Stefan. Stefan too, couldn't help himself. He took a few steps forward before sparing a glance in the direction she had went. They'd all become especially wary of newcomers to Mystic Falls and she was definitely not from around here.

The bell over the door rang alerting the owner of La Lumière' that she had a new customer. At the sound she rushed through a curtain of white, blue and black beads that separated the front counter from a room in the back. Ms. Fontaine strolled into the room, her long skirt swept across the wooden floor. The gold bangles on her arms jingled and clinked with every movement she made. Her long curly hair fell on either side of her face. She never wore much make-up but her lips were the same bright pink of her skirt. Her brown skin seem to glow from a summer tan she was super proud to sport with her sleeveless shirt.

She let out a loud gasp and covered her mouth before stretching her arms out and rushing from behind the counter to embrace the younger woman.

"Miel , je vous ai manqué!" She said squeezing the girl tightly. "Moira, girl it's been so long. Too long!" She let her go, admiring her for a moment. Moira had grown into a gorgeous young woman.

"I've missed you too auntie Lo! Konmen lé-zafè?" Moira said.

"Better now that you're back from that damn school! Come, let's have tea and cookies and catch up."

She ushered her to the back of the store. They passed shelves of books, incense, candles and bath salts until they entered through a curtain which she had tied back against the wall to leave the exit open. This room was painted darker and the curtains on the windows gave the room an ambiance that relaxed Moira more than the peaceful candle room. The atmosphere of the two rooms were so different that Moira had half a mind to think she were in a different building altogether. This room is where Lorene Fontaine sold herbs, spells and readings, a place that witches from all over the world would frequent.

She asked Moira basic questions, how had school gone, was she looking for a job, how was she doing after everything that had happened simple catch up questions while she prepared their tea at the small stove in the corner of the room. She set a plate of cookies, a bowl of sugar and lemon on the table before taking her seat across from Moira.

"I'd love to say you missed your aunt so much that you overcame your aversion to this town and came back but I know that isn't true." Lorene smiled sadly. "So tell me, what brings you back to Mystic Falls?" Lorene asked as she poured Moira a cup of tea.

Moira took a bite of the warm ginger cookie, closing her eyes when it melted in her mouth and swallowing before she answered.

"Bonnie."

TBC


End file.
